Les feux d'artifice
by SileneSong
Summary: C'est une nuit ordinaire, sur la terre. Des feux d'artifice sont tirés, créant des sentiments bien différents dans les coeurs de nos deux protagonistes.


**Disclamer : Dr Who n'est évidemment pas ma propriété.**

 **De plus, cette fic a été écrite d'après une chanson de Calogero, "les feux d'artifice". Enjoy !**

C'était une de ces nuits d'été que l'on ne trouve nul part ailleurs que sur la terre. L'air était doux, coloré encore de la fragrance des rayons solaires, et le ciel d'encre portait une myriade d'étoiles en diadème.  
Ils s'étaient assemblés sur la colline, en petits groupes, en famille, depuis la tombée du crépuscule. Plus l'ombre grandissait plus leur nombre augmentait. Et les rires fusaient sous les étoiles, les exclamations impatientes, ce frémissement des foules qui attendent alors que les secondes s'égrainent en minute.

Au milieu de la multitude ils étaient là, tous les deux, l'herbe douce assourdissant le bruit de leurs pas. Elle avait glissé sa petite main dans celle - rassurante - qui l'englobait entièrement et trottinait derrière lui, trop petite pour suivre le rythme de ses pas de géant. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte il s'arrêta, honteux, et s'agenouilla devant elle en lui tendant les bras.  
Un instant ses iris claires s'attardèrent sur le visage enfantin aux traits si fins. Les yeux bleu verts brillaient de fatigue mais elle lui souriait courageusement, masquant les dégâts. Puis elle se jeta contre lui, enroulant ses bras graciles autour de son cou et il plongea le nez dans ses boucles mousseuses, ses boucles folles, ses boucles qui la couronnaient d'or roux.  
Il ne lui fallu qu'un instant pour la jucher sur ses épaules, la mettant à l'abri des mouvements de foule, et pour se redresser. Alors seulement le premier crépitement s'éleva, tout comme l'étoile se frayant un chemin dans l'encre de la nuit.

« Ca commence ! »

S'exclama une adolescente, non loin. Tout le monde se tut à l'instant et des milliers de visages se levèrent vers le ciel.  
Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que la première fleur accepte d'éclore, d'un rouge éclatant, bientôt suivie par une autre du bleu le plus profond et d'une autre, et d'encore une autre, explosant en arabesques sidérales pour faire des bouquets d'univers.  
La petite fille émerveillée, presque encore un bébé à vrai dire, tendit les paumes vers ces constellations éphémères se sentant à même, presque, de les attraper.  
Les lumières du feu d'artifices se reflétaient dans son regard, dans sa crinière de lionne, la nimbant de lumières fantastiques. A quoi pensait elle, devant ces étoiles de pas longtemps qui naissaient, brillaient et puis glissaient, en retombant vers l'océan ? Y voyait elle des étoiles, des pluies de comète ? Des galaxies naître, peut être ?

A l'inverse des autres enfants qui avaient été juchés sur les épaules de leur père, pour imiter ce qu'avait fait le sien, elle savait à quoi ressemblait la naissance d'une galaxie. Ses petits cœurs n'en tambourinaient pas moins fort que lorsqu'elle en avait été le témoin, bien à l'abri des bras paternels, assise au bord de la vieille fille, les jambes pendant dans le vide intersidéral.  
Il lui manquait cependant une présence, qui avait été assise à leur côté ce jour là, appuyée contre l'épaule de son père. Les mains toujours grandes ouvertes vers les fleurs fantastiques l'enfant baissa les yeux pour essayer de la repérer à travers la foule. Elle n'était pas toujours avec eux, la femme aux cheveux de l'espace, la femme au rire si doux qui l'endormait en lui racontant des histoires de l'ancien temps. (« archeologist » reniflait alors son père dans un faux dédain, tout en les couvant du regard). Elle n'était pas toujours avec eux, mais elle revenait à chaque fois, les accueillant d'un tendre  
« Hello Sweeties! » avant de jeter ses bras autour d'eux deux.  
Son père était toujours heureux quand elle était là, cette femme là. Il bondissait autour d'elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'embrasser, d'effleurer le bout de son nez, de prendre sa main. Et elle aussi toute petite qu'elle soit, elle l'aimait, de toute la force de ses deux cœurs. Sa mère.

Une nouvelle galaxie, bleue tardis, éclata au dessus de leurs têtes et la petite fille releva la tête vers ce spectacle. Son père avait dit que cela s'appelait un feu d'artifice et que seuls les humains en faisaient. Elle comprenait pourquoi il les appréciait tant, ces humains, jamais encore elle n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau dans l'univers.  
Elle le savait, sa mère viendrait. Elle ne les quittait jamais, jamais pour trop longtemps en tout cas. Et puis elle avait dit qu'elle serait là.  
Elle l'avait dit, la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue, à Darillium. Il fallait juste qu'elle aille faire son travail, avant. Qu'elle aille dans une bibliothèque. Un jour, elle pourrait l'accompagner, même si ça faisait lever les yeux de son père au ciel. Elle était une time lady après tout. Son père le lui chuchotait le soir, quand elle s'endormait. Le temps et l'espace lui appartenaient.

Le feu d'artifice se poursuivait, faisant vibrer le ciel de couleur.  
Les yeux baissés vers le sol, enserrant fermement les jambes de sa fille contre lui, entre ses mains, un homme laissait silencieusement ses larmes couler.  
Il avait l'air un peu étrange, ce jeune homme dégingandé, presque trop jeune pour être père, portant veste en tweed et nœud papillon. Et surtout il semblait ployer sous le joug de toute la solitude du monde, alors que les fleurs enflammées mettaient pour quelques minutes encore des constellations éphémères dans les yeux de sa fille.

A cet instant, à l'autre bout du temps et de l'espace, en compagnie d'un homme trop jeune pour savoir qu'elle était plus importante que l'univers lui même, une femme – SA femme – perdait la vie. Et lui, le seigneur du temps, ne pouvait rien y faire, rien y changer. Pas une ligne.  
« Je vous l'interdit ! » lui avait elle alors intimé, les larmes aux yeux. Maintenant, en sentant le poids de leur fille sur ses épaules, il comprenait pourquoi. Réécrire le temps c'était courir le risque de ne jamais voir naître leur enfant, leur miracle de petite time lady. Mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus acceptables.

Il était le Docteur. Il était la tempête imminente. Des armées avaient tourné les talons à la seule mention de son nom et il était impuissant. Menotté. Et pas – un bref sourire étira ses lèvres avant que les larmes ne reprennent le dessus – de la manière qu'elle aimait tellement.  
Elle. River Song. La femme qui l'avait tué. La femme qu'il avait épousé.

La vie de son psychopathe sur mesure avait été un feu d'artifice. Elle avait été incroyable : brillante, trop intelligente pour son bien, dangereuse, mordante … Et elle avait été belle. Leur fille lui ressemblait tant que ça en était presque trop douloureux pour ses cœurs meurtris.  
Il aurait du savoir combien ça ferait mal, il avait eu des centaines d'années pour s'y préparer. Mais rien ne pouvait vraiment le préparer à son absence. L'univers semblait plus froid, tout d'un coup sans la possibilité de retrouver un « Hello Sweetie » provocateur, gravé dans la pierre ou griffonné en gallyfreyen sur un coin de papier.

Elle s'était éteinte, son météore, sa brillante, brillante épouse, et il n'en restait plus qu'un reflet aveuglant dans son regard, qu'une empreinte ineffaçable sur ses cœurs.

Sur ses épaules le poids s'était alourdi et les boucles mousseuses de sa fille, d'or roux, caressaient sa joue alors qu'elle avait posé sa petite tête sur la sienne. La jeune time lady s'était endormie, les yeux remplis de traînées de rose et de vert, des univers dansant sous ses paupières.  
Alors celui qui avait toujours été si maladroit se déplaça habilement au travers de la foule sans jamais la réveiller. Il ne pleurait plus et semblait indifférent aux regards féminins qui, parfois, s'attardaient sur son jeune visage avenant. Seule importait l'enfant qu'il portait, l'enfant pour laquelle il déchirerait l'univers s'il le fallait.

Le Docteur marcha ainsi silencieusement pendant un moment, s'éloignant des humains, jusqu'à se retrouver près d'un orme centenaire au pied duquel il avait garé son merveilleux vaisseau bleu. Aussi anachronique que cela puisse paraître, personne ne s'était étonné de cette cabine de police anglaise qui bourdonnait doucement.  
Les humains ne remarquaient jamais le TARDIS. L'homme au visage trompeusement jeune l'ouvrit d'un claquement de doigt et s'engouffra à l'intérieur avant de refermer les portes de la même manière.  
Il ne fallut que quelques minutes - le temps pour lui de coucher son enfant - avant que ne s'élève dans le silence revenu la musique dissonante du TARDIS en train de décoller.

Son nœud papillon dénoué, oublié sur le sol de la salle de commande, le Docteur s'appuya contre la console de sa « vieille fille ».  
La pensée qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt ne cessait de rebondir dans son esprit. Elle s'était éteinte, son météore, laissant cette empreinte dans ses cœurs. Elle était un écho. Mais elle était aussi sauvée, quelque part dans la mémoire du plus grand ordinateur de l'univers.  
Un jour, quand il serait plus vieux, plus sage, il trouverait un moyen de l'en sortir, contourner le point fixe sans y changer une ligne.  
Et le feu d'artifice qu'avait été leur vie reprendrait.

Alors que le TARDIS bourdonnait autour de lui, ronronnant une berceuse pour sa fille endormie, le dernier seigneur du temps s'affairait dans les entrailles de câbles et de fils de son vaisseau.  
Les rouages du brillant esprit du Docteur se remettaient lentement en mouvement, comme libérés du chagrin qui avait commencé à le dévorer à l'instant même ou il l'avait perdue, plusieurs centaines d'années plus tôt.  
Leur course n'était pas terminée, il finirait par trouver un moyen d'attraper sa main à nouveau. Quelque part dans les entrailles du TARDIS, une petite fille avait besoin de sa mère. Et lui … Sans son feu d'artifice, sans sa River Song, l'univers était bien trop sombre.


End file.
